tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
War Machine Out
War Machine Out '''is the Twenty-Sixth Episode of The Avengers Show '''Official Synopsis Batman informs Ironman on how they can defeat The Board of Evil, by using the Problematic Bomb , the Pieces to the bomb are in 3 different Dimensions, The Board of Evil sends Rhodes to one of the Dimensions, there he has to find out how to escape and collect one of the pieces to the bomb. Plot Picking up where Destroy Insects left off, Batman tells Iron Man he forgot where the base was, but tells Iron Man he needs two things, and he must bring Flash and Hulk. Batman tells him that he needs, the Problamadic Bomb. He tells him one piece is where Angry Bear lives, and the other is in an alternate dimension, but they don't know where it is. Meanwhile, at the Board of Evil's base, Monkey Joe Joe is ready for the next mission. Leader Monkey announces that their going to send War Machine to another dimension. They give Monkey Joe Joe to portal gun and he takes off. Later on, War Machine is having a good day on vacation from the Avengers, until Monkey Joe Joe shows up. Monkey Joe Joe opens a portal, and War Machine snatches the gun from him, but Monkey Joe Joe takes it back and pushes War Machine into the portal. War Machine lands in an alternate dimension. There he runs into Casey, he questions who he is. He introduce themselves to each other. Casey tells War Machine is he finds on of the cases to the Problamadian Bomb, he can return home. He tells Rhode where to look. Rhode heads over there to search for the piece, he falls down and finds it. He brings it to Casey and sits it down. War Machine tells Casey that he doesn't want to go home yet because he likes paradise. War Machine wonders if he can tell the team that he is at the paradise place, he questions if it is possible for him to teleport there and come back, but sadly for him, it only works once. War Machine decides that he rather see his friends again, so he travels back to his own dimension. Once he arrives he crash lands into Ant-Man's room. He tells Ant-Man about the dimension and the guy he met. He shows him the piece the problamadian Bomb, they both decide to take it to Iron Man. War Machine arrives bring the piece to Batman, Flash and Tony. They decide to go retrieve the other piece from Angry Bear's home. At Angry Bear's home, they Avengers accidentally wakes Angry Bear. Angry Bear attacks Tony, after, Tony tells Hulk to stall while Iron Man and Flash retrieves the piece of the bomb. After the get the piece, they fall back leaving Angry Bear alone. Character Debuts * Casey Major Events * War Machine goes to another dimension * The Avengers find the first 2 parts of the Problematic Bomb Characters * Ironman * Hulk * War Machine * Ant-Man * Batman * Flash * Casey (First Appearance) Villains * Monkey Joe Joe * Angry Bear * Leader Monkey * General Duck * Professor Quack Trivia Continuity * This episode picks up where Destroy Insects left off. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc